Accident
by suyominie
Summary: Tentang Jackson yang marah karena Namjoon pulang terlambat dan Namjoon yang kesal karena Jackson selalu berprasangka buruk terhadapnya. Sampai ketika Jackson bertemu dengan orang aneh yang memberikan penerawangan terhadap apa yang akan terjadi selajutnya, jika mereka tetap bertengkar. [Namjoon x Jackson/Rapson/BTS x GOT7] -Oneshot!/BL


Yaelah, saya lagi wkwk bukannya nyelesein yang lama, malah bikin yang baru wkwk /abaikan.

* * *

 **Accident © suyominie**

 **Cast:** liat aja dicerita.

 **Warning:** OOC, typo's, BL, aneh, dan antek-anteknya.

 **Hope you like it~!**

* * *

" _Ya,_ Kim Namjoon! Sudah sesore ini, darimana saja kau?!"

Lelaki yang baru saja melangkah masuk ruangan menatap malas lelaki lain di hadapannya. Alih-alih menjawab, Namjoon menutup pintu lalu berjalan. Belum sempat melangkah untuk kedua kali, tangan lain telah menahan tangannya.

" _Ya!_ Aku tanya kau darimana? Jangan mengabaikanku!"

Namjoon menghela napas panjang, "Jacksonie, aku tadi mengerjakan tugas kelompok."

Lelaki yang bernama Jackson itu tersenyum sinis, "Ah, tugas kelompok? Dengan siapa kalau boleh tahu?"

"Sudahlah." ujar Namjoon sambil memutar bola mata.

"Melihat kelakuanmu, aku sudah tahu dengan siapa kau menghabiskan waktu sampai sore, padahal jelas hari ini kau tidak ada kelas. Kim Seokjin, eh?" imbuh Jackson masih dengan nada sinis.

"Jangan memulai," Namjoon berdesis.

Jackson mempertajam tatapan, "Sudah berapa kali kubilang, jangan terlalu dekat dengannya! Kau tahu sendiri, si Jalang itu hanya seorang _playgirl_ ulung yang akan memanfaatkan dirimu saja."

Namjoon menghentakkan tangan sehingga tangan Jackson juga ikut terhempas, "Dia hanya rekan tugasku dan aku tidak pernah bilang –kalau aku menyukainya."

"Cih, dilihat dari tingkah lembutmu padanya membuat semua orang setuju, kalau kau menyu—"

" _SHUT UP!"_ Betapa muaknya Namjoon meladeni sikap sahabat yang satu ini. Demi koleksi boneka beruangnya, ia sudah terlalu lelah. Dia berjalan menuju pintu yang ia lewati tadi kemudian membukanya, "Kembalilah ke kamarmu lalu tidur. Kau kurang istirahat."

Jackson yang mulanya memasang raut wajah terkejut, kini berubah menjadi kesal. "AKU HANYA MENGINGATKANMU!"

"DIAM DAN PERGI!" seru Namjoon menunjuk pintu seberang.

"OKE! INI TERAKHIR KALI AKU MENGINGATKANMU!" sahut Jackson sebal. Ia beringsut keluar kamar Namjoon, sedangkan sang empunya kamar menutup pintu kasar sehingga menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup keras. Jackson mengeraskan rahang. "BAIK, MULAI SEKARANG AKU TIDAK AKAN PEDULI TENTANGMU! CUKUP SAMPAI DI SINI PERTEMANAN KITA!"

* * *

Disuasana jalan sepi dan agak sedikit gelap, Jackson memilin-milin rumput yang ia pungut. Pemuda itu berjalan tanpa tujuan, pikirannya berkecamuk atas kejadian tadi sore. Ia benar-benar hanya ingin mengingatkan sahabatnya itu. Namun, yang diingatkan tidak mau mengerti. Dia takut, kalau sahabatnya itu akan tersakiti dengan menyukai gadis yang sudah jelas memiliki banyak lelaki dalam kehidupan asmaranya. Dan Namjoon sendiri seolah-olah menutup mata akan fakta tersebut.

Apa tadi, sahabat? Cih, asal tahu saja, Jackson tidak pernah menganggap Namjoon hanya sekedar sahabat. Tidak pernah. Baginya, Namjoon adalah orang spesial. Hanya Namjoon yang ingin berteman dengannya disaat semua orang menjauhinya karena dianggap tidak normal.

Dan apalagi tadi, tidak akan peduli? Berikan penghargaan kepada Jackson, karena itu kata-kata ter- _bullshit_ yang pernah diucapkan. Mana bisa dia tidak bisa tidak peduli kepada Namjoon. Lagi-lagi ia menghela napas berat.

"Aish!" Tiba-tiba ia terlonjak kaget ketika matanya melihat seorang berpakaian serba putih dengan rambut semrawut yang sedang berkomat-kamit di dekatnya. Tak hanya berkomat-kamit, kali ini orang itu bergetar hebat sambil meraung. Jackson kaget dan agak takut. Otak Jackson memerintahkan untuk menjauh. Akan tetapi, tubuhnya malah mendekat ke tempat orang aneh itu.

" _A-ahjussi?"_ cicit Jackson, telunjuknya mencolek bahu orang tersebut. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Mata orang yang dipanggil _Ahjussi_ melotot –membuat Jackson hampir terjengkang- kemudian mengerang. Ia menggoyang jari-jari tangan dalam tempo cepat. "JIKA KAU SEDANG BERTENGKAR DENGAN ORANG YANG BERHARGA BAGIMU, SEGERALAH BERBAIKAN. DAN JAGALAH DIA, KARENA SESUATU YANG MENGERIKAN AKAN TERJADI PADANYA DALAM WAKTU DEKAT KHUKHUKHU."

Awalnya Jackson ingin tertawa. Akan tetapi, setelah otak cerdasnya mencerna kata-kata yang diutarakan oleh si _Ahjussi,_ matanya membulat sempurna. " _Ahjussi,_ kau _Cenayang?"_

"CEPATLAH! CEPATLAH! TIDAK ADA WAKTU LAGI!"

 _Namjoon._

Layaknya perintah, Jackson segera pergi –setelah berpamitan dengan si _Cenayang Ahjussi._ Untung saja sekarang ia berada tidak jauh dari apartemen mereka. Jadi, bisa ditempuh dengan berlari.

* * *

BRAAK.

"KIM NAMJOON?!" Jackson membuka pintu dengan tidak santai dan masuk apartemen Namjoon juga dengan tidak santai. Sesekali ia meneriaki nama pemilik apartemen seraya memeriksa setiap ruangan.

Sebenarnya, dia tidak percaya dengan hal tak masuk akal seperti itu. Namun, entah kenapa hati memaksa dirinya untuk memercayai.

Lelah mencari, Jackson berhenti di ruang dapur minimalis untuk mengatur napas. " _Ya,_ Namjoon- _ah,_ berhenti bermain-main!"

Saat akan kembali berjalan, Jackson terhuyung –merasakan ia terinjak sesuatu yang licin. Bunyi 'gedebuk' tercipta berkat peraduan pantat dan lantai. Jackson merintih. Ia membeku saat matanya melirik sumber permasalahan.

Kim Namjoon tergeletak dengan cairan merah pekat di sekitarnya.

Jackson terbelalak. Dia segera mendekati Namjoon, bersimpuh kemudian menepuk pipi pemuda itu. "Namjoon- _ah!_ Bangun!"

Tidak ada balasan.

Kali ini Jackson mengguncangkan bahu Namjoon, " _Ya,_ Jangan main-main!"

Tidak, tidak ada balasan.

Jackson mencengkram kuat bahu Namjoon. Ia tidak percaya, ternyata yang diucapkan si _Ahjussi_ benar-benar terjadi. "Jangan tega seperti ini padaku..."

"Aku belum sempat minta maaf," Jackson memukul dada Namjoon –agak keras-. Dia menunduk, ia tidak terima. "A-aku bahkan belum sempat memberitahukan p-perasaanku padamu..." sekali lagi Jackson memukul dada Namjoon, ia tidak siap.

"Ohhookk... ohhookk... ohhokkk..."

Jackson mendongak, melihat Namjoon yang terbatuk hebat. Langsung saja ia menyerbu Namjoon dalam pelukan. " _Ya,_ kau kenapa? Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" pertanyaan beruntun dari Jackson menyerang Namjoon yang masih terbatuk.

"Ohhok, s-sehabis bertengkar d-denganmu, aku merasa punsing dan bersalah telah membentakmu. J-jadi, aku berniat minum _wine._ Ketika aku akan meninggalkan dapur, kakiku saling menyandung sehingga terjadilah seperti yang kau lihat sekarang. Untung aku memakai cangkir plastik, kalau tidak, habislah aku." setelah mendengar penjelasan, Jackson melepaskan pelukan lalu menjitak pelan kepala Namjoon.

"Jangan ceroboh lagi! Kau tahu betapa khawatirnya aku?!" sembur Jackson dengan wajah serius. Dia tahu, meski Namjoon jenius, tetapi dia adalah orang paling ceroboh yang pernah dikenal.

" _Mian,"_ Namjoon menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya. Sepersekon kemudian, seringaian menghiasi. "Sepertinya aku mengerti alasan atas kelakuaanmu sore tadi. Dan ya, aku berjanji, mulai sekarang aku tidak akan bermanis ria dengan gadis itu. Karena—" Namjoon merengkuh tengkuk Jackson yang tesipuh serta salahtingkah. Akan tetapi, matanya menatap tepat mata Namjoon. Namjoon tersenyum, "–aku bersikap manis hanya padamu."

* * *

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Sekilas cuap:**

WAH, GANYANGKA SAYA BIKIN CERITA BIEEEELLL :" ini murni keisengan, buat liat seberapa tahan saya sama ginian. Eh, tapi malah ngerasa sayang kalau Cuma di arsipkan. Abis RapSon sweet banget sih :")) dan maafkan soal Jinieeeee

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Twist**

* * *

"BAGUS, LARI SEPERTI ITU!" seorang lelaki berpenampilan semrawut tersenyum senang –tanpa dosa. Ia terkikik. Dan taklama, datanglah dua orang lelaki lain menggunakan seragam putih, rapih, dan bersih –terengah-engah, menatap orang aneh tersebut kemudian memeganginya. "Jung Hoseok- _ssi,_ lain kali jangan kabur lagi, ya? Tetaplah bermain di area rumah sakit, kasihan dengan petugasnya nanti kewalahan. Kalau ingin main _cenayang-cenayang_ an sama suster Min Yoonji saja. Oke?"

"SIAP!"

* * *

 **END**


End file.
